


late nights

by Amy_Stark117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Human/Vampire Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Vampire!Atsumu, but not of the violent kind i promise, i might be forgetting something pls let me know if i am!, it's just period blood, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Stark117/pseuds/Amy_Stark117
Summary: Period cramps absolutely suck. Thankfully Atsumu, the amazing 500 year old vampire, is more than willing to help with that.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 199





	late nights

**Author's Note:**

> im not dead i just got writers block with my other fic You Found Me, so to get the creative juices flowing i wrote this in the meantime! hopefully the next chapter of YFM won't be too much longer, i'm so so sorry about that :( but pls take this as a peace offering! also this is practice with smut because i'm awful at writing smut imo  
> also please don't be afraid of the blood tags, it's not violent i swear! it's just period blood and your usual vampire blood sucking but nothing bad, i swear! just your regular filthy vampire smut. if that aint your thing i understand, i still love you!  
> enjoy! feedback is always appreciated!

The purple and blue lights from the corner shop’s neon sign casts an odd glow around your apartment, the colours blending, flashing and touching the walls and ceiling of your bedroom. It’s bright, almost distractingly so, but a few years of living in this run-down apartment, in an equally busted up city kind of makes these things trivial, unnoticeable, just another part of life.

Rain patters softly on your windows, the droplets ringing against the metal grate of the fire escape and the soft whooshing sounds of cars driving through puddles disrupts whatever silence you hoped to create, anything to help you enter a state of relaxation. Because right now?

You’re in absolute  _ agony. _

Curled up into a ball and facing the digital clock that sits on your night stand, you keep track of the numbers that irritatingly seem to pass by, oblivious to your pain and suffering, oblivious to the fact that you had wanted to fall asleep hours ago, but your period cramps had another idea in mind.

_ 01:57  _

It blinks in the semi darkness, almost mockingly, taking delight in your agitation and you give a huff, thoroughly pissed off and beginning to wish you weren’t subjected to this torture all alone. But unfortunately for you, you don’t have many friends in this strange and dark city.

Well, that would be a bit of a lie.

You have  _ him. _

_ Miya Atsumu; your local 500 year old vampire. _

Quite the title.

Your relationship with him is...confusing, to put it bluntly. Your ‘meet cute’ was less of a meet cute, and more of a ‘meet what the fuck’. The thought makes you snort. Meeting any guy in a creepy alleyway is always cause for alarm bells to ring in your mind, but meeting a guy in a creepy alleyway who is sucking the blood of some poor unfortunate soul slumped against the brick walls was enough to have you sprinting faster than Usain Bolt to the nearest police station. In theory, that’s what you  _ should  _ have done.

What you really did was stand there in complete shock like an idiot, until Atsumu had noticed your presence and turned to you, hooded eyes and a smirk lined with blood, to say:

_ “Boo!” _

And again, that should have been your cue to run for your life and avoid becoming his next meal, but instead, because your stupidity reigns supreme, you panicked, whipped out your pepper spray and took aim at his face. And in what felt like an out of body experience, you watched has he roared in pain and jerked backwards in shock, tripping over the laces of his sneakers and crashing into the trash cans loitering the side of the building, tipping over and falling onto the ground where he continued to wail in pain while you stared dumbly at the mess before you.

You really should not have taken that shortcut home, but you did. And now Atsumu became another piece to the puzzle of your life.

_ (“Why won’t you just leave me alone?” _

_ “‘Cause this is yer punishment for putin’ me through that awful experience, ya scrub. Deal with it.” _

And so you did. You dealt with it. Because what else could you do when an ancient, idiotic vampire suddenly took a liking to you, other than just ‘roll with it’?)

So for the next few years Atsumu had become an integral part of your life - unexpected, but not unwelcome. He protected you, he watched over you, he was there when nobody else was, and asked for nothing in return.

Not even to feed from you.

You had offered it to him, a month after he would not part from your side no matter how many times you had told him to buzz off; offered your blood, your life essence, like low-hanging fruit dangling from the sweetest tree, and only three times he had accepted it. 

Once, out of sheer curiosity, because he was never one to pass up a meal when it came to him for free. 

He bit your wrist, sharp teeth piercing through the soft skin, and in your euphoric state you had failed to notice that maybe he had sucked a little too hard, took a little too much, until suddenly he was pulling back in shock, staring at you in muted awe, and promptly jumping out of your window before you could asked what was wrong. You didn’t see him for two weeks after that. 

The second time was out of pure desperation, of a hunger that took hold of him in a deathly grip until he was nothing more than crazed eyes and wailing moans, lying dolefully on your couch after sneaking in through your open window (you really need to start locking it when you leave, too many times have you caught him completing all the crossword puzzles you had saved for yourself). 

You wasted no time in rushing to the couch, not bothering to change out of your work clothes, and simply held out your arm for him to sink his teeth into. He made a noise of gratitude and did his business, stopping just before you could feel lightheaded and empty. Now full and satisfied, he fell asleep with his head in your lap (yes, apparently vampires do sleep, especially when they’re full, contrary to teen-fiction), and you played with the blonde strands of his hair until sleep took ahold of you as well. 

(You asked him later, on the couch and watching old reruns of TV shows long past their prime, why he was so hungry, how he ended up in that state. He said nothing, except for:

“I’m tired of bein’ this way.”

And so you dropped it.)

The third and final time he drank the blood in your body, was after the first time you made love.

‘Made love’ was perhaps the wrong term to use, too soft, as that implies that you both are in love, that you’re together, both of which are false (at least, on his end. For you, the lines are a bit fuzzy). No, this was pure savagery in the sheets, where your mind and heart span in circles and jumped up and down like a rollercoaster, until you weren’t even sure what your name was at the end of the night because all you could say was  _ Atsumu, Atsumu,  _ **_Atsumu!_ **

How you both came to be in this situation, you weren’t sure, but maybe it had to do with the months of suffocating sexual tension, your body taut like the string on a bow in his presence, waiting to be plucked and pulled. You fought to catch your breath as he drilled ruthlessly into your sex, seeking his end, his release, and just before he tipped over the edge it was with wild eyes that he dove in and sank his fangs into the smooth skin of your neck, giving one hard suck as he came heavily inside of you, that familiar rapturous sensation of being connected to Atsumu as you gave him life returned, and your whole world went white.

He lay with you in bed, holding you as you fell asleep with a distant look on his face that you couldn’t discern. He was gone by morning.

Which brings you back to the constant evaluation of your relationship with the vampire deep into the night when your thoughts are too loud and the world is too silent.

Did you feel something for him? Something much more than friendship? Yes. Yes you did.

(You see him morning, noon, and night, in your thoughts, in your dreams, in your heart.)

But he rarely sticks around. Atsumu is like a sunny day; he comes and goes as he pleases, never stays for too long, but always comes back eventually. More often than not, it’s to ravage you, to send you spiralling into a pit of sinful sex and debauchery and you can’t complain. 

It’s nice. More than nice, honestly. But then he’s gone, and sometimes you won’t see him for weeks, even months later, and it drags you back down to reality like a sack of bricks falling to the ground - abrupt, heavy, harsh. You’ve asked him countless times what does he do when he’s away for so long, but he just mutters  _ “lame vampire society bull” _ and returns to whatever it is he was doing. You’ve stopped asking what this vampire society even is because he brushes you off every time and distracts you with flirting, which, rather annoyingly, works, and he  _ knows  _ it.

Life with Atsumu is interesting, to say the least, and you’re not sure what direction it could have gone in if you hadn’t stumbled upon him in the alleyway that night. 

(He says you’re lucky it was him you ran into, and not some other blood crazy vampire out for a kill, but you bury that thought because you’d rather not think about the city being filled with vampires that could murder you at any moment, not unless you want to spiral into a panic attack.)

And Atsumu, much like your first meeting with him, has a knack for showing up at the most awkward of times. Like right now as you lay curled up in bed in the worst pain women are doomed to live with.

His timing is honestly both a blessing and a curse.

You hear the tell-tale tapping on your window before you even see that he’s there, your eye-lids cracking open to see him peering in through your old windows with narrowed, searching eyes. One would think it was creepy, but for you it was the norm. 

(It was creepy at first, and you screamed a handful of times at the beginning until you got used to it. Atsumu would just roll his eyes, call you lame, and make himself right at home as if he hadn’t just intruded into your personal space.)

Nimble fingers edge the window open until he can slip in, quiet as a mouse, shutting the window once more before moving to your bed and bending down so that he was eye-level with you.

“Oi, you awake?” he whispered, and you couldn’t help the exasperated sigh.

“Obviously, idiot.”

He scoffs and pulls a face, to which you respond by sticking out your tongue, wincing at a particularly sharp sting in your abdomen. He stands to his full height, shrugging out of his wet jacket and toeing off his boots, moving to slip into the space beside you under the covers. You shift over a bit, watching as the bastard gets settled all snug and happy in your bed like he owns it.

“Somebody’s narky. What’s wrong with ya?”

A groan escapes your lips. You rub at your tummy, a poor attempt at soothing the dull aches. “I’m in pain.”

He becomes alert, and it’s almost funny how quick his head bobs up and down as he lifts the blanket to check you from head to toe.

“What? What happened to ya? Did somebody hurt ya, because I swear I’ll-”

He stops mid sentence, sniffs heavily once, twice, and you watch in fascination as his eyes turn ten shades darker, becoming hooded as a smirk crawls onto his face.

_ “Oh,”  _ he drawls, propping his head on a hand and placing the other around your waist and on your lower back, rubbing small circles. His hands are cold just like the rest of his body, as expected of a vampire - you know, semi-dead body, and all that. It was uncomfortable at first, but not now. It never could be, now. You close your eyes in bliss. “It’s my favourite time of the month.”

_ Idiot.  _ “Well I’m glad at least  _ someone  _ gets enjoyment out of my misery.” Jeez, you don’t ever remember it hurting this bad before.

“Don’t like it when yer hurt, but I’m a vampire, ain’t I? What can I say, I like blood.”

“Ew.”

“Oi, I don’t make fun of you for liking pickles with yer ice cream even though I should.” 

Your eyes open again to glare at him. He gives you an unimpressed look. 

“I ate that  _ once.” _

“You still ate it, freak.”

You scoff, but it quickly dissolves into another gasp of pain, hunching over and bringing your knees to your chest. Atsumu frowns as he watches you convulse beside him, and the hand on your back never ceases the soothing motions, as if to rub the pain away. If only it could.

“...want me to help ya with that?”

“Unless you have some painkillers and a hot water bottle in your pocket, I’m not sure what else you could do to help me,” you answer. 

“We could fuck.”

You fix him with the iciest glare you could muster, and he has the decency to at least look sheepish, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Are you for fucking real, Atsumu? Nice try.”

“Look, hear me out, wouldja?” He sits up, and leans over you to get a better look at your face. “I read once that havin’ sex helps get rid of the pain.” He pauses, and drags his brown eyes to the side. “And, well…”

“Well, what?” you huff. He licks his lips, and you hate the little flare of heat that pulses in your groin at the action.

“I’m kinda hungry too, and ya jus’ taste so sweet, babe. I wanna eat you out, I love fuckin’ you with my tongue.” He breathes in, and plants butterfly kisses along your neck, the touch so soft and airy it gives you shivers. You clench your thighs. “Smells like there’s a lot down there, too.  _ Fuck.” _

The kisses trail further down the column of your neck, moving to your collarbone where he nips so gently, to not break the skin, and your heart warms at how delicately he treats you despite having the ability to snap you like a twig if he called for it. Your hands rise to cradle his head and run your fingers through his silky blonde strands, sighing as his lips burn a path through the valley of your breasts, over your shirt and downwards until he’s face to face with your clothed sex, nuzzling his face into your thigh.

He inhales deeply, and gives a groan of pleasure, the sound muffled by the material of your pyjama pants as he presses his face to your thigh, as if the smell of you is enough to render him immobile. You’d be embarrassed by it if it were a normal human like yourself, but knowing what Atsumu is, knowing that it means so much more to him, has you biting your lip to keep from moaning much too early. He’s barely touched you yet, and you’re already falling asunder beneath his dark gaze and soft lips.

"I thought you said you didn't want to drink my blood," you joked, gasping and hips twitching as his fingers ran up and down your covered crotch.

"The blood here is different." He snorts, elaborates when you raise a brow. "It’s...dead- old, I guess is the best way to put it. Not like comin' from the source, ya know? From yer veins. But it still tastes good enough, especially if it's comin’ from you."

His eyes meet yours from below, and his thick brows raise to his hairline.

“I jus' wanna make you feel good. Can I?”

_ Of course, you always do  _ is what you want to say. But you don’t want to shatter the moment with pouring your heart out. So instead you nod rapidly, and he wastes no time in practically ripping your pants off and flinging it to some random part of your room. You cringe when you see your underwear with your bloodied pad tossed aside, cringe even harder when Atsumu mutters out some joke about keeping it as a snack for later with a cheesy grin, but are distracted when the cool air hits your pussy.

He hums as he spreads your legs further apart, perching them atop his shoulders and staring at your core like it’s a 5 star gourmet meal fit for kings. 

_ This is so awkward. I’m bleeding and he’s going to give me head, this feels weird, this feels wrong, this feels- _

A swipe of his tongue against his lips as he whispers into the heat between your legs:

_ “Delicious.” _

And then he’s diving in and eating you out, quite literally, like a man starved of life, and the first lick against your folds sends your mind and soul soaring above the clouds as you both groan in unison.

_ This feels  _ **_amazing._ **

The lights from the neon sign dance along his features, the blues and purples painting his face in an odd array of shades while he focuses on the task at hand, eyes flickering upwards to meet yours every so often, each time sending a shiver down your spine at how dark and lustful they look.

His tongue, powerful and skilled, alternates between swirling rough circles around your swollen clit and moving lower to plunge it inside of your core, pumping in and out of your rapidly while you whimper, at the complete mercy of Atsumu and his damn mouth.

You hate to admit it, but he’s right - the throbs of pain in your womb have begun to diminish, instead now making way for a different kind of feeling, one familiar and welcome as you gradually begin to chase your orgasm, hips now grinding into Atsumu’s face in growing desperation. Atsumu, usually one to take the reins in the bedroom, makes no complaint when your hips try to match the movements of his tongue, encouraging you with moans of pleasure that make you jolt, the sounds sending vibrations straight to your clitoris.

The lewd slurping sounds are more of a turn on than embarrassing in your current state, and that coiling feeling in your tummy begins to tighten, like you’re a wind up toy and Atsumu has his hands on the key, turning and turning until you’re ready to blow. 

You whimper at a particularly harsh suck on your clit, and bemoan the momentary loss of his tongue when he moves away only to moan to the high heavens when he pushes two fingers past your folds, curling and scissoring this way and that as you dissolve into a puddle of whimpers and whines on your bed.

You barely see the smirk he flashes you because your eyes roll back as his tongue returns to your pussy, the flat of his tongue rubbing roughly on your clitoris while his fingers keep their steady pace, pressing against the walls of your sex while his other hand keeps a tight grip on your thigh.

Your thighs clench around his head and you damn near scream as his mischievous tongue moves southward to tease the rim of your ass, and he chuckles haughtily when he sweeps his tongue up and down your folds from clit to ass. A curl of his fingers to press on the sweet spot deep inside of you has you throwing your head back, mouth open in a silent scream as that knot in your stomach finally bursts, and fireworks dance before your eyes as heat spreads to every corner of your body while Atsumu works you through your climax. 

He’s still licking your slit when your hips jerk away from oversensitivity, and he takes that as his cue to lower your legs gently and kneel on the beg, tucking your legs around his waist. When your eyes flutter open, chest heaving from the force of your orgasm, you finally see just how insane Atsumu looks right now, and if it were any other person, you’d be running for your life.

"Thank you for the meal," he chimes with a closed eye smile, lips shining ruby red with your essence. In fact, the bottom half of his face is covered not only in your blood, but also your slick, and that long, magical tongue of his pokes out to lick at what it can reach. His fingers leave your pussy with a wet sound, and you watch as he brings the bright red digits to his mouth, popping them in with a happy noise and sucking the blood off. You blush furiously at the crude scene, and swat him on the arm when he laughs.

“T-That’s disgusting,” you hiss, but Atsumu simply shrugs with a smile, wiping at his hand and face with the bottom of his shirt before pulling it off completely and adding it to the pile of clothes on the floor. He lowers himself to the bed, until you’re chest to chest, and don’t get time to turn your head away from the blood that can still be found on parts of his lips before he’s stealing your breath away with a heated kiss, teeth clashing and chests heaving as he swallows up every moan you make. 

In your mouth, all you can taste is yourself - iron, bitter, not something humans should ever put in their mouths but you’d be lying if you said a wilder part of yourself didn’t enjoy it, that the whole taboo nature of your relationship with Atsumu wasn’t something you kept near and dear to your heart and have it keep you up most nights as every little detail replays in your mind like your favourite movie.

You never really were a good liar to begin with anyway.

He breaks apart just as you begin to lose air, and that same smirk is plastered on his face as he takes in how positively  _ wrecked  _ you look. 

“How ya feelin’ now?” he asks, brushing away wisps of hair on your face. You sigh in content.

“Much better.”

“Told ya,” he mutters, and you feel a soft flick at your forehead. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get to the good part,” you return, your leg moving to rub on the massive erection he’s sporting in his jeans, taking delight in the hiss he lets outs. He works to push his jeans down his legs, the sound of his belt unbuckling and hitting the floor has you clenching around nothing, and you take the opportunity to remove your top until you’re completely bare to him now. You get goosebumps rising along your skin as he sits back to appreciate the view like he always does, with a bite of his lip and a rake of his hooded eyes across your body.

“You sayin’ that wasn’t the good part?” he teases, and his lips leave a trail of kisses over your breasts and shoulders when he gets close. Any retort on your lips dies once you feel the tip of his cock brush your cunt, and he bears his teeth when he pushes in with a hiss.

His fangs, pointy and white and  _ dangerous _ , put you in a trance every time you see them. They don't come out often, you've learned, only when Atsumu appeals to his baser nature, gives into the beast lurking underneath and puts all his willpower into whatever he's focusing on. The idea that this man could become so unhinged, so wild, just by falling into bed with you does wonders for your ego and heart.

He doesn't stop once the tip of his cock enters you, but continues slowly, going inch by inch until he's fully sheathed inside you and your breath leaves your lungs at the feeling of being so full.

As always, he gives you a moment to adjust, not that you need it with how wet you are down there but you appreciate it all the same. You link your fingers around his neck and bring him down for a kiss with a smile, one he happily gets lost in.

(Because that's what happens - you get lost in each other, in his touch, in your eyes, in your bodies, fire to ice.

You're so in love it  _ hurts. _ )

His large hands cup your tits with a squeeze, your nipples perking up with the contrast of his cold nimble fingers on your heated and flushed skin. His head bends down until all you see is blonde tufts of hair, and you gasp when his tongue swirls around a nipple, biting gently.

He plays with them like they're a toy, squeezing and jiggling them until he smothers his face in between your breasts, shoving them against either side of his face. It's stupid, and it makes you laugh.

"Love these," he groans, biting at your soft flesh. It's only now that you realise he still hasn't moved from inside you, and you whimper at the sensation of his thick member pulsing in your pussy. "My favourite pillows."

You drag his face back up to kiss his lips hard.

"Shut up and fuck me," you whine.

He smirks and gives into your demands, pulling out only to push all the way in again. It makes you gasp, and soon he settles into a steady, rough pace, the lewd sounds of skin slapping on skin echoing through your apartment.

"Fuck," he growls, grabbing hold of your hips in a strong grip until you're certain you'll have two Atsumu sized hand prints bruised into your skin like a tattoo. He sits up, and you wrap your legs around his waist automatically. Your sigh of pleasure turns into a sharp gasp as he uses the new position to fuck you harder and faster, going deeper and deeper inside of you, scratching that sweet spot with every thrust. "Ya always feel so fuckin' good. So fuckin' tight-  _ shit." _

You can do nothing under the weight of his gaze but moan and arch your back, fingers twisting into your bed sheets tight enough to tear it apart but you don't care, all you care about is him, his body, his soul, his laugh, his smile, his stupid jokes-

(You feel the forbidden words on the tip of your tongue, the words you vowed never to say because they're strong enough to crush the walls you've built around yourself, and your heart would surely turn to dust if Atsumu did anything but say them back.)

"Yer so- so beautiful," he moans, diving in for a quick kiss and swallowing the whimper you emit from his words. Sitting up again, he shifts, lifting your hips off the bed and getting a better angle to drive his cock in and out of you, picking up the speed until you can barely catch your breath, screaming out his name and not caring if anyone hears.

"Atsumu, f-fuck, right there! I'm g-gonna come!"

"I know baby, I know," he sighs, and when you feel the pleasure mount in your body, he cuts off all coherency in your brain as his thumb rubs harsh circles on your clit, and the fire in your body builds and builds until-

"Come for me," he growls. His fangs are razor sharp, and you barely have time to register it when he leans down to brush them against your neck, his hips losing their rhythm as he starts to lose control, feeling his oncoming orgasm. His thumb never ceases in its movement on your clit, and you shut your eyes at the overload of sensations. "Say my name."

" _ A-Atsumu!" _

-that feeling in your tummy bursts, and an array of fireworks explode behind your lids as your release floods through you, heat travelling from the top of your head to the tips of your curling toes. With three more thrusts, pounding into your pussy, Atsumu follows you. 

Something in the air felt different, and he must have felt it too, as suddenly fangs sink deep into the flesh of your neck and send you into a state of euphoria, mind and body unravelling at the seams until it seems you've become one with Atsumu, unsure of where you start and where he ends. 

Distantly, you feel his seed burst into you, but it's far from your mind. Your hands move sluggishly to thread through his hair as he moans, sucking and sucking until he's had enough and pulls away. You wince at the feeling of his teeth leaving your flesh, coming down from your high like the clearing of a fog, and grimace again when he pulls it out of you, whining at the emptiness you feel.

He makes a move to lie down next to you, but pauses as he eyes your pussy, watching his seed pour out of you. He brings a finger to your slit, and wipes up a bit of leftover blood and semen, popping it into his mouth with a cheeky grin. With sense returning to you, the sight makes you burn with embarrassment, and he laughs when you try to cover your face with your pillow.

He grabs it and throws it back on the bed, drags you in for a long kiss before you can refuse, and any disgust you felt is washed away as he kisses you with passion. He picks up your underwear and slides it back on for you, and your chest swells with gratitude.

You flop back onto your bed with a huff, exhaustion beginning to take over as you sink into the warm sheets and Atsumu's cooler embrace. It seems odd, to lean on someone's chest and not hear the beat of a heart, but it provides you with a strange sense of comfort, and you find your own personal lullaby in the level breaths he takes, the puffs of air that hit the crown of your head.

"Sorry for bitin' you, I just- I wanted  _ more _ ," he explains, and you shake your head. 

"It's fine. I told you before, you can drink whenever you want," you murmur tiredly, and Atsumu says nothing in response, but kisses your forehead. 

With eyes drooping, and Atsumu's hands rubbing up and down your back, you become loopy, your lips a little looser, and your brain isn't able to stop you from saying the words you've been holding back, your blissful mind betraying you.

"I love you," you say with a sigh into his chest, and it seems as if the world has frozen in time. Your breath catches in your chest as you realise what you just said, Atsumu's hand stills on your upper back, and you'd really think the time had stopped if not for that incessant flickering of the neon sign outside your window, as if laughing at the predicament you've found yourself in.

You back track, trying to keep hold of the one thing you don't want to slip from your fingers.

"S-Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean- well, I  _ kinda did _ , but I don't want to scare you off because, well, I care about you so much so please just  _ ignore what I said-" _

His fingers take hold of your chin and force you to look at him. His expression is one of comedic shock, and wonder, and happiness as he rushes in to kiss you again and again and again as your tummy fills with butterflies and your heart bursts.

"So-" you mumble between kisses. "Does this-"  _ kiss  _ "-mean you-"  _ kiss  _ "-love me too?"

He grins down at you, holds your tighter to his body.

_ "Obviously, idiot,"  _ he mimics your words from earlier.

He laughs in disbelief, and you've never seen his eyes more full of life than they are now. "I love you," he affirms, and it's like he can't believe the words are finally being said aloud. He flips the two of you over so he's above you once more, and peppers kisses all over your face as you become a giggling, elated mess beneath his affection.

" _ I love you I love you I love you  _ \- 'bout time you said somethin'-"

"Excuse me?" you scoff. You pinch his cheek. "About time _ I _ said something? Why didn't  _ you  _ say anything? I've been in love with you for months now!"

He looks sheepish, but he never loses his grin.

"I thought ya didn't wanna be with someone like me. I...thought you deserved better than that, so I never said anythin'."

"Stupid," you whisper against his lips, and his smile turns soft. "Of course I'd want to be with you. I love you."

"You love me," he breathes in awe, leans his forehead against yours while his thumb rubs over the bite marks on your neck. "I've never had someone say that to me before. I've never been in love."

Your eyes widen. "W-What? You've never been in love?"

His smile is small, melancholic, and sends an arrow through your heart. Your fingers brush against his cheeks, and his lashes flutter at your touch.

"No. And if I was, it wouldn't compare to how I feel with you."

(You had asked him once, on a lazy Sunday afternoon on the rooftop of your building, basking in the setting sun because no, apparently vampires don't burn up in the sun and  _ no they don't sparkle either,  _ if he had ever been in love in all his 500 plus years of immortal life, as surely he would have come across someone who would have stolen his heart. 

But he had looked at you then, and you weren't able to discern the expression on his face at the time. But maybe you could now, as you realise now his face was full of warmth, tenderness,  _ love. _

"Maybe," he told you rather mysteriously, and said no more as he held your hand and rested his head atop yours.)

Your eyes fill with tears at the memory. How blind you were.

"Well," you choke out. "I suppose I'll just have to say it for every year you've been alive, then."

His eyes close when he beams at you, moving to kiss you more, stealing the air from your chest.

"S'pose you will, doll. And it's all I wanna hear."

You're not sure you'll get much much sleep tonight.

At least you're not in pain any more.

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone has a happy and safe weekend!


End file.
